Feb 1995 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Elizabeth held her meeting with Song Weaver and Chaser about wolf woods. The basic upshot of that meeting was that SW and Chaster make the policy about what happends to the wolves. All humans who stay on the path will be left unmolested. * This may have changed with the ascension of Swift Claws as Talon Elder. Swift Claws became Elder by challenging Song Weaver for it after the death of the Alpha Male and Elder, Earth-Child. * Travis shifted after being hit by Wyld energy during a dreamquest involving Andrea, Maury, Eligio, Chris, Travis, and Dave. In doing so they took out a trash bane. Travis was then somehow kidnapped by banes while Dave Noor and Lara-Anne were guarding him. * Chaser, Quiet, Mouse, Dante, and Patrick went to hunt the Ice King. CITY * Derek's daughter, Rebecca, has been having horrible nightmares recently, and about a week ago, the reason became clearer. One night, around 9:30, Derek and Marissa heard Becca screaming in pain. Rushing to her room, they found something gnawing on her arm. As soon as the light hit it, it laughed and disappeared. * Hazmat was shot with a silver bullet, hit in a hind leg. The wound was tended by Francis. Haz reported her attacker to be "a man with metal eyes" to Gentle-Heart, who was assisting Francis. People continue to have the same dream...Hazmat, Gentle-Heart, Eamon and the Kinfolk Travis are the ones G-H knows...they are working with Rain Walker to sort it out. PEOPLE * A humorous song about Chaser is floating around. Its sources are somewhat under dispute. * Sepdet has returned to the caern, but has been exceedingly skittish and uneasy. It seems to be related to her trip to Egypt. * Brian/Echen vanished about two weeks ago. This past Sunday he returned, bearing a seemingly new-forged klaive; he is different, somehow, refusing to speak louder than a soft, almost whispering voice and carrying a new scar on his face that he does not talk about. * Harald has been making regular apologies to the tree spirits that he injured. These apologies have taken place the last several new moons. * Cinder's been howling around the south side of the Bawn, causing certain males to get, um, edgy. Yvette's back after a long absence. Eris is starting to show, and is so far steadfastly refusing to compromise her principles and let Oaken smuggle her pizza and chocolate. * Two new Get, Leslie and Kay, have shown up at the caern. Harald has decided that they are both fairly worthless. Harald also fought Ned over his right to be a full get--Ned passed. Hugin then fought Harald over Harald's right to do so. This ended satisfactorily in some complicated way that I don't really understand. CHALLENGES * Resolved challenges: Brian lost the challenge to Banestriker. Ilya lost his challenge to Joan. Patrick passed his challenge to Eligio. * Challenges made: Cyllan challenged Eligio, Quiet challenged Flying Bear, Oaken challenged Joan, and Mac challenged Adam. * Justice challenged Stormcrow to a death duel after a vicious argument over Isaac (The Silver Fang cub). Various other opinions are floating about what the outcome of the duel should be. * One of those opinions resulted in a lengthy duel between Harald and Derek. The duel ended in a tie. DEATHS * Earth-Child was killed in the bawn, presumably by a leech. His gathering was led by Desert. * Lurking Snake killed Song of Lightening after the Shadow Lord had been taunting him repeatedly and (in theory) ignoring Lurking Snake's warnings. available In punishment, Lurking Snake has been ostracized until the Shadow Lord tribe agrees that he has been punished suitably. MOOT * At the moot, judgement was passed on Kiana, and it was decided that she would be ostracized for two full moons. Category:Caern Convo